smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disaster Flight
Mario and his friends are taking a trip to Philadelphia they bored American airlines(under there regional brand American eagle) flight 534 the airplane type is an embraer rj-e175 but 20 minutes after take off engine number 1(aka the left engine) explodes damaging the plane hydraulic systems are failing severly holes has been cut in the wing witch is making it run out of fuel faster its air tight seal has been blown off and depreis hit the planes left elevators it what will happen will they crash or land plot its June of 2020 Mario and his friends are packing up they have a big vaction planned they are going to Philadelphia for vacation Mario Rosalina Jeffy chef Pee Pee Bowser Bowser Juinor Joseph Cody Shrek and Black Yoshi are all going Bowser Juinor:so guys are you ready to go to Philly Cody:yay Joseph:you know it Bowser Juinor:so your parents said yes Joseph:well i dont have parents Cody:my parents said no Bowser Juinor:then why are you coming with us Cody:oh well you know how i made a Robot of me and Jeffy but the Jeffy robot turned evil so both robots fought each other Bowser Juinor:oh yay Cod-o and Jeff-o Cody:well i rebult Cod-o adn told him to act like me for a week Joseph:what are you guys talking about Bowser juinor:oh yay you werent in that video down stairs Mario and Rosalina packed there things up Mario:ok i got everything packed Jeffy shoud be packed up and everything is Good Rosalina:wait Mario what about your mean landlord Mario:dont worry i paid him this morning im gonna go check on Jeffy Mario:Jeffy did you pack your stu- Mario then looks to see that Jeffy took everything out of his suit case and though his stuff everywhere Mario:JEFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYY Jeffy:what Mario:WHY DID YOU MAKE A MESS WITH YOUR SUITCASE Jeffy:i got bored Mario:AAAAAAUGH Mario then packed all of Jeffys stuff meanwhile Black yoshi was trying to put his ps4 in his suit case shrek packed all of his cheese cake as for Bowser and chef Pee Pee they did not have much to pack so they were done the next day at 2:45 characters got ready Mario had his own car so he Rosalina Jeffy Shrek and Black Yoshi got in there witch was a nightmare as Jeffy being unruly and Black Yoshi tried to make Mario stop by KFC but Mario just tried to ignore it Black Yoshi:MARIO PLAEEEEEEEESE STOP BY KFC I WANT SOME CHICKEN Mario:oh my god Rosalina:Mario just calm down take a deep breath Black yoshi:so is that a yes Mario:no it is a no chef Pee Pee had his own car he Bowser Bowser Juinor Joseph and Cody where driving Bowser was on his phone watching Charlyyy and friends on hulu Juinor and his friends werent doing much but Bowser Juinor and Joseph got mad that Cody was bringing ken Joseph:really Cody why do you have to bring that stupid doll everywhere you go even on vacation Cody:why would i want to just leave him hes my boyfriend Bowser Juinor:Cody how delusional are you chef Pee Pee:can you guys be quite back there Bowser Juinor:ok chef Pee Pee Bowser:Charlyyy you need to be on Saturday night live Charlyyy:ow hi guys im charlyyy then the audiance cheerd Charlyyy:and today im flying a planebut theres one problum im flying at 5,000 feet and the engine stopped so im gonna try to fix it but then Charlyyy opened the window and he fell out Charlyyy:AHHHHHHHH and with no one to fly the plane it crashed Bowser:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Charlyyy you need to land the plane first chef Pee Pee:why are you watching an episode with a plane crashing if we are going on a plane Bowser:SHUT UP CHEF PEE PEE then the 2 cars arrived an Pensacola airport they got into the american airlines check in after that they waited inside there gate they got some snacks in one of the airport shops Mario:im kinda feeling werid Rosalina:why Mario:im afraid to fly remember Rosalina:its ok just take it easy then American airlines flight 534 an Embear RJ-175 arrived at the gate Shrek:oh god i have to go to the bathroom he then rushes to the bathroom after that captain Brooklyn Guy and first officer Simmons take over from the orginal crew announcer:ATTENTION AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 534 IS NOW BORDING Bowser Juinor:oh man guys this is gonna be so fun Joseph:yay dude so as everyone got on bored Shrek carged out of the bathroom Shrek:WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE Shrek charged through the jet bridge into the cabin and took his seat right next to Black Yoshi Brooklyn t guy:hello and welcome abored flight 534 to Philadelphia we will arrive on time by 7:39pm at 4:09pm the plane back away from the gate and stared to taxi Mario:Rosalina here we go Rosalina:Mario calm down now Black Yoshi shrek Joseph and Bowser were seated on the right of the plane but Bowser Juinor Cody Chef Pee Pee and Jeffy sat on the left side of the plane Bowser Juinor:Cody were taking off Cody:yay Ken what do you think about it Shrek:i need to eat my cheese cake Brooklyn t guy:v1 Simmons:rotate the plane took off Brooklyn t guy:flaps up Simmons put the flaps back up Simmons:gear up mate Brooklyn guy pulled the lever to make the landing gear go up the embrear RJ-e175 is one of embear e jets that are commenly used for regional airlines for short flights like this one witch is flying for American airlines regional brand American eagle it has the passenger compasity of a little over 66 passengers Jeffy:hey Juinor Bowser juinor:yay Jeffy Jeffy:did we grow wings Bowser juinor:no Jeffy then why are we flying Bowser Juinor:becuse were on a plane Jeffy:daddy whats a plane Mario:planes are aircraft that fly people across the world but i dont like them in the cockpit Brooklyn guy:so you are really considering retireing Simmons:yay mate Brooklyn t guy:yay you have been flying for along time but then 20 minutes after the plane got to its cruising altiude everybody was relaxing something happend BANG the plane jerked violently to the left chef Pee Pee:what the hell Bowser:oh god alarms are going off in the cockpit it is chaos Brooklyn guy:ENGINE NUMBER 1 Shrek looked out the window to see the left engine badly damadged with smoke and fire coming out of it Rosalina looked out the window and shut it Mario:let me look Rosalina Rosalina:Mario you wont like it but Mario ignored her and opend it to see the damadge engine who then freaked out and shut it Brooklyn t guy:SIMMONS ENGINE NUMBER 1 IS ON FIRE SHUT IT DOWN they did and the fire stopped but there was still thick black smoke comming from the engine Brookyn t guy and Simmons were fighting for control to get the aircraft level with it going in a slight nose dive and banking dangoursly to the left but then a Brooklyn t guy looked and say the damadge was horrible Simmons notest that the fuel was running out quicker and turns out the debris cut holes in the wing causing the plane to loose fuel faster and the left elevator was not working Brooklyn t guy:were loosing hydraulics Bowser juinor:Cody i dont think were gonna make it out alive Joseph:Junior if we die i wanted to tell you something Bowser Juinor:what Joseph:i used your tooth brush to brush my teeth Bowser Juinor:EWWWW Brookyn t guy:mayday mayday this is American 534 we have uncontained engine failure atc:ok would you like to turn around or land at a nearby privet runway Brookyn t guy:the privet runway thats closer atc:hold on let me ask the guy who owns it calls on phone Badman:hello atc:um excuse me sir there is a crippled aircraft that needs to make an emergency landing can he do it on your privet runway Badman:NOOOOO atc:ok then atc:sorry he said no you have the land back at Pensacola Brookyn T Guy:well fine but then am as Brookyn Guy tried to turn the damadged plane around another prblum happend Simmons:were loosing pressure the 2 find out that the plane is having a decompression(meaning the cabin pressure is dropping) and with no pressurzed air in the passengers and crew wont be able to breath Brookyn t guy:whats causing it Simmons:the air tight seal has blown off the air tight seal blew off when debris hit it Brooklyn t guy:well lets put our oxygen mask on a drop the ones in the cabin in the cabin a dense fog was starting to form Bowser Juinor:whats the fog mean chef Pee Pee:it means the pressure is dropping we will die if there is no pressure Mario:WHAT then the oxygen masks dropped flight attendent:everybody put the mask over you mouth and nose witch they did so but Jeffy was having a hard time trying to figure it out and passed out Rosalina:JEFFY Joseph;HES OUT the plane started to enter an emergency decent and when got to 10,000 were it is safe to breath Brookyn guy:everybody we have reached an alltitude were it is safe to breath the characters took off there oxygen mask and Jeffy regained consciousness Simmons:hello this is flight 534 we need clearnce for emergency landing atc:ok the atc told them to do a lap around the airport as they clear the runway but then had a problem the hada shortage of fuel due to the holes cut in the wings and only had 2 minutes of fuel left Brooklyn t guy:theres no time we need to land on the shorter runway we have very low fuel only it can only last us 2 minutes atc:ok dont worry emergency vehicals are standing by near the runway emergency vehicals like fire trucks and and ambulences prepreing for the emergency landing Black yoshi:oh folk we gettin close to the runwaz Joseph:i hope we land Brooklyn t guy:gear down Simmons then lowerd the landing gear but they did not lower the flaps Bowser Juinor:i hope we make it then the plane hit the runway hard and bounced Mario:wow then it hit harder causeing the front landing gear tires to burst as it went down the runway the emergency vehicals cahsed it Shrek:oh donkey this bouncing is making need to use the bathroom but then they plane came to a stop Rosalina:YAY WE MADE IT Bowser:IM ALIVE the passengers clapped and the flight attendents waited from the cockpit crew to give them the word to evacute they did so the flight attendent opened the door and deployed the emergency evacuation slides and everybody got off Bowser Juinor:that was crazy Cody:yay but not as crazy as me and ken in bed Joseph:oh god turns out 7 passengers were injured in the planes viloent jurk the the left and were taken to hospitals the cuase of the engine failure was do to a a blade from the engine seprated from the other blades causeing the engine to explode as for Mario and his frineds they got another plane the next day and luckly nothing bad like that happened again original ending the orignal ending was going to be alot different Logan comfermed on a chilly vlog that the ending would go like this when Brooklyn t guy and Simmons were qucikly trying to turn the plane to line it up the fire alarm went off saying there was a fire in the baggage compartment turns out burning debris from the engine exploding sliced a hole at the bottom of the plane and the burning debris got logged in there causing a fire who ever the alarm did not go off earlier due to the wires that sends the message to the cockpit got sliced no that the situation got more serious with the fire burned through more hydrulic systems and the plane was loosing altitude fast and crash landed in Escambia Bay killing Brooklyn t guy Simmons and 8 other passengers boats would arrive to help the survivors the plane starts to sink but stops sinking after landing on a patch of sand on shallow water it then shows a post credits scene shows the plane being raised loaded on to a barge taken to a yard and dismanteld the aircraft Logan cut the ending thinking youtube would demonetize the video for showing a more darker ending